My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to Magia
' My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia' (ang. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) – serial animowany produkowany przez Hasbro Studios w Stanach Zjednoczonych(scenariusz) oraz przez DHX Media Vancouver w Kanadzie(animacja; dawniej znane jako Studio B Productions), który oparty jest na serii zabawek My Little Pony i animacjach firmy Hasbro. Premierowy odcinek został wyemitowany 10 październkia 2011 roku w amerykańskiej telewizji abonamentowej na kanale The Hub, którego częściowo właścicielem jest Hasbro. Polska emisja na kanale MiniMini+ rozpoczęła się 15 października 2011 roku. W lutym 2013 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych zakończył się trzeci sezon. Serial nadawany jest także w wielu innych krajach w ponad dziesięciu językach. Animatorka Lauren Faust została wybrana przez Hasbro na dyrektora kreatywnego i producenta wykonawczego serialu. Postanowiła ona zmienić infantylny styl serii poprzez pogłębienie osobowości postaci i nadanie przygodowego charakteru. Faust zrezygnowała z posady po ukończeniu pierwszego sezonu, ale pozostała producentem konsultingowym. Jayson Thiessen, reżyser nadzorujący, do drugiego sezonu stał się jego showrunnerem (osobą odpowiedzialną za produkcję serialu). Akcja serialu rozpoczyna się, gdy Twilight Sparkle, która spędza całe dnie na czytaniu książek, wraz ze swoim asystentem Spikem przybywa na polecenie swej mentorki Księżniczki Celestii do miasteczka Ponyville, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś o przyjaźni. Twilight zaprzyjaźnia się z pięcioma innymi kucykami: Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash i Pinkie Pie. Każda z nich reprezentuje inne oblicze przyjaźni, które okazują się być kluczowymi elementami Klejnotów Harmonii. Kucyki przeżywają wspólne przygody i pomagają innym mieszkańcom Ponyville i okolic, a także rozwiązują problemy we własnych przyjaźniach. Serial jest chwalony za elementy humorystyczne i pouczający charakter. Chociaż przeznaczony został dla małych dziewczynek, zyskał także duże grono fanów w wieku nastoletnim i studenckim, głównie płci męskiej, tzw. bronies, jak również żeńskiej – pegasistars. Powodami tego niezamierzonego zainteresowania są twórcze pisanie i charakterystyka autorstwa Faust i jej zespołu, wyrazisty styl animacji opartej na Adobe Flash, motywy, które mogą zostać docenione przez starszych widzów i wzajemne relacje między Hasbro, twórcami i fanami. Elementy programu stały się częścią kultury remiksu i zbudowały podstawy wielu różnych memów internetowych, a także stworzonych przez fanów utworów muzycznych, fanartów, opowiadań fan faction oraz gadżetów związanych z kreskówką. Historia Lauren Faust, animatorka Atomówek i'' domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani foster i Ben 10 została wybrana przez Hasbro na producenta ich nowego serialu. Faust zmierzyła się z renomą infantylności poprzednich serii poprzez pogłębienie osobowości postaci, bardziej urozmaiconą fabułę oraz skupienie się na temacie problemów, jakie mogą powstać w kontaktach między przyjaciółmi. Poza obowiązkiem dodania elementów, które pozwolą na promowanie nowej serii zabawek i zaklasyfikowanie serialu jako edukacyjno-informacyjnego przez Federalną Komisję Łączności, zespół tworzący kreskówkę dostał wolną rękę przy jej tworzeniu. Przed zakończeniem emisji pierwszej serii, Lauren Faust ogłosiła swoje odejście z stanowiska producenta wykonawczego, pozycję objął Jayson Thiessen, wcześniejszy główny reżyser. Serial został wyemitowany pierwszy raz 10 października 2011 roku na kanale The Hub w Stanach zjednoczonych. W Polsce emisja na kanale MiniMini wersji z polskim dubbingiem rozpoczęła się 15 października 2011 roku. Ponieważ serial był tworzony na początku z myślą sprzedania zabawek Hasbro, wkrótce po premierze serialu w sklepach można było kupić różnego rodzaju zabawki i gadżety z serialu, a w wybranych krajach w restauracjach McDonald's wprowadzono do zestawów Happy Meal specjalną linię zabawek z głównymi bohaterkami serialu. Pomimo grupy docelowej małych dziewczynek oraz ich rodziców, kreskówka stała się fenomenem internetowym zbierając fanów wśród osób pomiędzy 15 a 29 rokiem życia. Źródłem zainteresowania był krytyczny artykół na temat kreskówki sugerujący, że serial jest jedynie narzędziem marketingowym służącym do sprzedania większej ilości zabawek, a także ukazujący go jako symboliczny koniec autorskiego podejścia do animacji. Został on zauważony przez dział dotyczący kreskówek i komiksów na anglojęzycznym imegaboardzie 4chan, co spowodowało zwiększone zainteresowanie animacją wśród osób nastoletnich i dorosłych, tworząc pierwszą grupę fanów. Wraz z rozszerzaniem się społeczności pojawiły się strony internetowe poświęcone tylko wiadomościom i twórczości fanowskiej dotyczących kreskówki, takie jak Equestria Daily, MLPolska i For Glorious Equestria oraz imageboard adresowany do fanów serialu jak Ponychan. Fenomen został szybko zauważony i pozytywnie odebrany przez twórców animacji. W odcinkach stworzonych po uformowaniu się społeczności fanów wielokrotnie pojawiają się elementy stworzone przez fanów. Przykładem takiej sytuacji jest trzecioplanowa postać Derpy Hooves – szarej pegaz stojącej w tle jednej ze scen pierwszego odcinka. Została ona zauważona przez fanów z powodu błędu animacyjnego, który spowodował, że jej oczy wyglądają na zezowate, przez co stała się bohaterką licznych opowiadań oraz grafik. Zaczynając od odcinka pt. ''Różowa intuicja (oryg. Feeling Pinkie Keen) pojawiała się ona wiele razy w tle jako easter egg, a w 14. odcinku drugiego sezonu była postacią drugoplanową posiadającą linie tekstu, choć wielu fanów przypisuje jej kwestię Muffin wypowiadaną przez grupę kucyków w odcinku 4. Sezon na jabłka (oryg. Applebuck Season). Fandom bronies jest grupą aktywną społecznie. W drugiej połowie kwietnia 2011 roku na internetowych aukcjach sprzedane zostały szkice Lauren Faust prezentujące postacie Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie w wersji pegazowej i Derpy Hooves. Zdobyte w ten sposób ponad 15 000$ przekazane zostały dla fundacji Give2Asia udzielającej pomocy ofiarom trzęsienia ziemi w Japonii. Z kolei w Polsce w trakcie XVII przystanek Wodostocks polscy bronies zorganizowali w obozie członków fandomu Furry wspólne oglądanie serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Wykorzystano do tego wersję oryginalną z polskimi napisami stworzoną przez jednego z fanów serialu. Oprócz tego obejrzano tam dwa fanowskie filmy wykonane w oparciu o uniwersum serialu. W trakcie wspomnianej wcześniej imprezy Jerzy Owsiak podpisał plakat z postacią Derpy Hooves, na telebimie pojawiały się pozdrowienia w stylu serialu, a do sceny muzycznej przyklejone były dwa plakaty z postaciami z serialu – Lyrą i Księżniczką Luną. Oprócz tego na całym świecie, również w Polsce, organizowane są tzw. ponymeety – spotkania bronies, na których prowadzone są spotkania i rozmowy, a także organizowane bywają atrakcje w rodzaju konkursów z nagrodami, oglądania wspólnie serialu, czy kupowania figurek. Fabuła Twilight Sparkle jest młodym jednorożcem, który ma upodobanie do uczenia się o magii. Ma ku temu warunki, bowiem uczy się pod okiem księżniczki Celestii, panującej nad całą Equestrią. W wypełnianiu obowiązków młodej adeptki magii pomaga mały smok Spike. W końcu jednak przychodzi czas na poznanie najważniejszej magii, czyli magii przyjaźni. W tym celu księżniczka wysyła uczennicę do miasteczka Ponyville, gdzie Twilight ma za zadanie znaleźć sobie przyjaciół i uczyć się o przyjaźni tak, by przynajmniej raz w tygodniu (jeden odcinek) napisać w raporcie, czego się nauczyła. Od czasu do czasu staje również do walki z siłami ciemności m.in. Księżycową Wiedźmą (oryg. Nightmare Moon), Discordem oraz Chrysalis, Królową Podmieńców (oryg. the Changelings), wykorzystując do tego nie tylko swoją wiedzę, ale i tzw. Klejnoty Harmonii. Postacie Serial koncentruje się na przygodach i codziennym życiu jednorożca Twilight Sparkle, jej młodego asystenta, smoka imieniem Spike i ich przyjaciół: *Rainbow Dash – pegaz, który zajmuje się kontrolą pogody w Ponyville. *Rarity – jednorożec mający zamiłowanie do tworzenia własnych kreacji, z ambicjami zostania słynną projektantką mody. *Fluttershy – nieśmiały pegaz pomagający zwierzętom. *Pinkie Pie – hiperaktywny kucyk lubiący organizować imprezy. *Applejack – kucyk ciężko pracujący wraz z rodziną na ich farmie jabłek na obrzeżach Ponyville. Dość ważną rolę w serialu odgrywają także młode członkinie Znaczkowej Ligi (oryg. The Cutie Mark Crusaders) – Apple Bloom (młodsza siostra Applejack), Sweetie Belle (młodsza siostra Rarity) i Scootaloo (pegaz, którego autorytetem jest Rainbow Dash). Akcja serialu dzieje się w fikcyjnym świecie zwanym Equestrią rządzoną przez mentorkę Twilight – Księżniczkę Celestię oraz jej siostrę Księżniczkę Lunę, która na początku jest czarnym charakterem, próbującym dojść do władzy przez brutalne środki. Oprócz tego pojawia się dużo postaci epizodycznych m.in. ekscentryczna zebra Zecora, która mieszka w Lesie Everfree i zajmuje się medycyną ziołową oraz przyjaciele, znajomi i rodzina głównych bohaterów w tym brat Twilight Sparkle – Shining Armor i jej dawna opiekunka – Księżniczka Cadence, a na końcu wrogowie w tym draconequus Discord, Księżycowa Wiedźma i Królowa Chrysalis. Podkreślając pouczający charakter serialu, warto zwrócić uwagę na fakt, że nawet najbardziej negatywne postacie, takie jak Księżycowa Wiedźma, nieustannie przechwalająca się Trixie, czy też Discord, w następnych odcinkach potrafią wyrazić skruchę i przeprosić za popełnione czyny. Equestria Girls Świeżo opublikowany w New York Times artykuł potwierdza, że Equestria Girls będzie pełnometrażowym filmem animowanym, którego premiera odbędzie się w czerwcu na festiwalu filmowym w Los Angeles. Niestety, fani z poza USA (w tym również z Polski) będą musieli obejść się smakiem, jako, że animacja wejdzie na ekrany wyłącznie kin amerykańskich. Jednak nic straconego, ponieważ Equestria Girls zostanie w późniejszym czasie wydane również na DVD, a już na jesieni zadebiutuje na kanale the Hub. Warte uwagi są też słowa Johna Frascotti, dyrektora ds. marketingu Hasbro. Twierdzi on, jakoby, film był odpowiedzią na prośby fanów, chcących rozwoju marki na szerszym polu. Przyznacie, że ta wypowiedź delikatnie gryzie się z reakcjami dominującej części fandomu, na chociażby wzmiankę o nadchodzącej produkcji. Może więc warto nie nastawiać się od samego początku negatywnie i dać Equestria Girls szansę? A nuż nie będzie tak źle. Oryginalny artykuł znajdziecie tutaj, a trailer tutaj. Odcinki Wyemitowano trzy sezony serialu. Pierwsze dwa sezony składają się z 26 odcinków każdy, a ich premiera nastąpiła odpowiednio 10 października 2010 i 17 września 2011 roku. Trzeci sezon serialu składa się z 13 odcinków, a jego premiera nastąpiła 10 listopada 2012 roku. Czwarty sezon składać ma się z 26 odcinków Sezony Lista odcinków Kategoria:Animacje Kategoria:Kucyki Pony